Brendan and Stes story for the word Boo
by Jackie4shopping
Summary: This is from when Brendan turns up at Ste's flat and will carry on from there.


Hi, This is first ever fic i have ever wrote so sorry if it is really bad.

There will be a few more chapters i havn't decided how many more yet.

...

I can't believe he is here in my flat. He has already hurt me enough surely he can't want to hurt me anymore! Maybe just maybe he wants me no I shouldn't think that I'll only be disappointed...I am so scared of what he is going to do next. I wished I never opened the door now I can't take any more pain physically or emotionally.

His going around opening all the doors why what is he up too what is he looking for? I just wished I knew what is going through his head? Does anyone know what's going through it does even Cheryl know!

"So what's being going on? Don't even bother trying to lie to me Stephen you're not clever enough. You've been off work for a week now why?"

Why why! You hit me and then laughed it off afterwards, is that not a good enough reason to be avoiding you. I have never been so scared in my life with him in my flat. He is so intimidating and menacing so why did my heart start fluttering when he entered and said "boo".

"Because I was worried?"

"About what?"

"What you were going to do?"

Now he is standing right in front of me and I can barely breathe. His presence just makes go all hot and I lose any sensible thought going through my head. I don't want to look into his startling blue eyes if I do I will be completely lost in him and I think I would be lost forever.

"Don't know what you mean"

"You know after what happened"

"Lets get one thing straight you asked for that"

"Didn't you"

What I deserved that beating how could anyone think that. I really can't believe he is saying this he must be mental.

"Didn't you"

No I didn't I really didn't did I? I really don't think I did I'm getting even more confused.

"You saying I asked to be beaten up by you then no"

I can't believe I got it so wrong in that cellar I was sure he wanted me I'm sure he wanted to kiss me where did it all go wrong. What did I do that deserved this when he was acting like he wanted it as much as me. I'm so confused.

"I just thought that you wanted me to kiss you"

"You crossed the line Stephen"

"I say when and where not you understand"

Err no I don't understand what is going on does this mean he likes me still I just pushed it to far or is he just playing with me like he does with everyone else. He can't possibly like me in that way how could he after what happened. The look in his eye is scaring me maybe if I just agree it's my fault then maybe he won't hit me again. I suppose maybe I did go too far holding his hand in the club where people could have seen and I did I suppose try and kiss him when I didn't know for sure how he was feeling and if he really wanted me. I really did come on abit too strong!

"Do you understand?"

"Yeah"

"And"

What else does he want from me I've admitted I crossed the line can't he leave me alone and stop tormenting me like this.

"What"

"You can see why I lost my temper yeah"

"I'm sorry"

"That's ok then"

I need to get away from him I am losing all control of my senses and if I stay near him for much longer I will do something I will regret. It would be so much easier if I can just hate this man but for some reason whatever he does I just can't.

I suddenly find the strength to walk away...

"Come here"

I stop in my tracks and turn round. My heart is racing and so many thoughts are going through my head right now.

"Stephen I said come here"

I start walking towards him I'm so scared his going to hit me again. I can't handle another beating it will completely destroy me. How could one night in the cellar come to this I was so happy the morning after and now I've never been more scared in my life.

He suddenly grabbed on to my zipper and pulled me towards him until I am standing right in front of him. I want to try and hide how scared I am but I know I'm not doing a good job it's showing all over my face. I just wish he would get it over and done with.

Our faces are right next to each other, my breathe is becoming labored and my heart is pounding. He then kisses me just one short kiss but is all I needed to make me feel better to make me relax. I no longer feel unwanted and confused. I feel the whole of my body scream in desire and all rational thoughts leave my head. This isn't just in my head he does like me he really does.

"Everything ok"

"Do you want me to stop"

He raises his eye in his usual sexy manner. I really want him and really want this so I reach my hand up behind his head and give in to the kiss. I let his Tongue meet mine and the kiss gets so intense he kisses me harder and more eagerly than any kiss before. I am right up hard against him I can feel how much he wants me right now and he can obviously feel how much I want him as he pulls me towards the bedroom...


End file.
